Só uma noite !
by Thamiris Sidle
Summary: Sara e Grissom estão mais fechados um com o outro após passarem uma unica noite juntos,Catherine percebe o clima e vai dar uma de cupido sem eles perceberem e além disso haverá mais uma pessoa para os unir.
1. Chapter 1

Olá pessoal essa é minha primeira fic GSR, espero que gostem e comentem... bjss

Nota: Os personagens não me pertencem só à história.

Nc-17

Sara estava em casa, estava de folga, deitada no sofá assistindo tv, pelo menos era isso que ela achava por que não estava nem prestando atenção, quando a campainha tocou. Sara achou estranho, pois não podia ser os colegas porque estavam todos no lab. "quem pode ser, e ainda há essa hora?". Abriu a porta sem verificar quem era, quando abriu teve uma surpresa. Grissom estava do lado de fora com uma calça social preta e uma camiseta polo azul que o deixava sexy e para piorar com um sorriso que deixava Sara mais apaixonada por ele, depois de alguns segundos Sara falou:

SS: O que você esta fazendo aqui?"-" _"E ainda por cima vestido assim e com esse sorrisinho, ele quer que eu caia em tentação..."._

GG: Vim jantar!-e seu sorriso aumentou.

SS: Como jantar? Não era para você estar no lab.? E o que vamos jantar afinal?

GG: Não estou de folga hoje, eu trouxe o nosso jantar e um vinho- mostrou a sacola que tinha na mão.

SS: Entre!- Sara deu espaço para ele passar, depois que entrou colocou as sacolas na mesa e olhou para Sara.

GG: É melhor colocar o vinho na geladeira - tirou o vinho da sacola e deu para sara por na geladeira quando ela voltou sentiu um cheiro bom e quis saber o que era.

SS: O que você trouxe para "o jantar"?

GG: Filé de peixe com molho de espinafre e purê de batata, salada com azeite de oliva e vinho tinto italiano-após falar olhou para ela e deu um sorriso.

SS: E onde você comprou a comida?- agora era ela que sorria o sorriso que Grissom amava que mostrava seus dentinhos separados, e com isso ele já sentia os efeitos de ficar perto de sara.

GG: Em lugar nenhum, querida, eu que fiz!-depois de falar Grissom havia reparado que a tinha chamado de "querida".

SS: Olha só Gilbert Grissom cozinhando. - e cai na risada após falar

GG: Não tem graça... - Sara viu que ele não ria então parou, a expressão dele era séria.

SS: Desculpe-me... Vamos comer? Se a comida estiver boa, como o cheiro então eu vou amar o jantar!

GG: Ah! Eu ia me esquecendo de e para sobremesa trouxe torta de limão, espero que goste!

SS: Hum... Torta de limão a minha preferida!-"_Além de fazer o jantar, fez a sobremesa... esse é um lado dele que eu não conhecia."._

GG: Que bom que eu acertei, então vamos jantar?

SS: Claro!

Eles se sentaram para jantar. Sara servia a comida enquanto Grissom abria o vinho e os servia. Durante o jantar conversaram sobre bastante coisa. Quando terminaram Sara lavou a louça com a ajuda de Grissom, depois de tudo limpo se sentaram no sofá para conversarem mais. Grissom bebeu um pouquinho a mais, só que não deixou transparecer, mas ficou um pouco mais "soltinho" do que o normal então arrisca a fazer o que seus medos não o deixam fazer.

GG: Sara eu... Queria te falar uma... Uma coisa, mas eu não sei se é o certo a fazer-Depois de falar a olhou nos olhos o que ele viu foi confusão.

SS: O que você esta falando Griss?

GG: Quando estou perto de você ficou... Você me deixa louco!-Ao falar abaixou a cabeça e sua face ficou vermelha.

SS: Oh... -Foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer. _"O que ele esta querendo me falando isso... ele sabe que eu o amo e ainda brinca comigo..._".

GG: Eu queria... Fazer... Não posso falar!

SS: E por que não?-Agora ela estava confusa, mais ainda-Eu quero saber!

GG: Acho melhor não "_Se você soubesse o tanto que eu te quero..._"-Eu vou embora - Se levanta, estava indo em direção à porta quando sentiu alguém puxando sua mão.

SS: Eu quero saber, você ainda não me respondeu!-Grissom se aproxima de Sara ficando muito próximos um do outro.

GG: Você tem certeza?-sussurrou, no ouvido dela fazendo a soltar um pequeno gemido.

SS: Sim- outra vez Sara ficou sem palavras "_Estou ficando maluca com ele perto desse jeito!_". Grissom pegou Sara de surpresa quando a beijou, era um beijo suave, mas também firme. Quando se separaram, porque precisavam de ar, ficaram se olhando, mas não durou muito, Grissom voltou a beijar Sara só que com mais intensidade do que da primeira vez. Grissom começou a levar Sara para o quarto sem quebrar o contato dos lábios. Sara percebendo onde ele queria chegar o interrompe fazendo ele para e olha-la nos olhos.

SS: Você tem certeza disso? Podemos nos machucar com isso!

GG: Eu quero você, disso eu sempre tive certeza-Depois de falar voltou a beijar. Quando chegaram ao quarto Grissom a deitou na cama e deitou por cima colocando seu peso nos braços. Agora ele beijava o queixo dela passando para o pescoço e subindo para a orelha, onde deu uma mordidinha, fazendo Sara soltar gemidos de prazer. Não demorou muitos e já se encontravam nus e se amando intensamente na cama de casal dela. Ele a penetrava com delicadeza, mas os movimentos eram rápidos e compassados, os gemidos já eram mais altos e fazia parte do momento. Quando chegaram ao clímax deitaram exausto um do lado do outro até adormecerem abraçados e pernas entrelaçadas.

Quando acordou Sara pensou que tivesse sido um sonho, ainda mais quando encontrou a cama vazia ele não estava mais, o que afirmava que não tinha sido um sonho era suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão e as taças na mesinha de centro da sala. "_Eu não acredito, eu_ _deveria saber que ele era igual aos outros. Que _vai_ embora logo em seguida..._" lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ela resolveu tomar um banho para ver se diminuía a dor de ser usada como um estepe pelo homem que amava. Durante o banho chorava muito, seus ombros sacudiam de tão grande a intensidade do choro, ela jurou a si mesma que nunca mais derramaria outra lagrima por ele e que tentaria (porque seria difícil) esquecer que o amava. "_Gil Grissom você me magoou mais uma vez, mas eu garanto que foi a ultima!_"

_**Um mês depois...**_

Estavam todos reunidos na sala de descanso esperando que Grissom viesse se atualizar sobre o casotinha dois casos grandes para resolver, Sara e Catherine estava em um sequestro de uma jovem de família rica, estavam sozinhas nesse porque o dos meninos era um pouco mais difíceis então todos estavam nesse. Quem resolvesse primeiro ajudaria no outro caso.

Estavam todos conversando sobre os respectivos casos quando Grissom entrou na sala.

GG: Boa noite!

Todos: Boa noite!

GG: Então rapazes como estão o caso de vocês?-Olhando para eles.

GS: Complicado!

NS: Nem fale quanto mais evidências achamos menos suspeitos temos!

GG: Assim que é melhor... -Grissom é interrompido por Warrick.

WB: Fosse se tivéssemos provas que colocam os suspeitos restantes na cena do crime. Praticamente estamos sem nada!

NS: Verdade, cara, não tem NADA!

GS: Temos sim um monte de evidência

Para analisar-Nick e Warrick concordaram com o rapaz

GG: E o caso de vocês?-falou olhando para Cath e Sara, mais para Catherine do que para outra companheira, ultimamente Grissom evitava contato visual com Sara.

CW: Este quase resolvido Sara vai verificar as ultima chamadas feitas pela jovem.

GG: Por quê?-Franziu a testa

SS: Achamos que ela pode ter feito isso para chamar a atenção dos pais!-Falou friamente com ele, a relação deles se tornou estritamente profissional desde ocorrido.

GG: E o namorado?-O namorado era um suspeito em potencial tudo o colocava na cena do crime, o carro da jovem.

CW: Só pode ter ajudado por isso que vamos checar as ligações.

GG: Ent... -Antes que terminasse Judy entrou na sala o interrompendo-O que foi Judy?

J: Tem um moço lá na recepção querendo falar com a Sara!-A moça agora olhava Sara não só ela como todos os seus colegas, principalmente, Grissom.

SS: Quem é ele?-perguntou a moça que ela lembra não esperava ninguém

J: Ele não me disse o nome só falou que vocês se conhecem há bastante tempo, é aquele moço ali-Apontou através do vidro todos se virou para ver quem era.

Era um moço bonito, jovem, bem vestido com um terno preto com listras branco, camisa social azul clara e gravata preta. Sara tinha a impressão que já o tinha visto antes.

CW: Quem é o bonitão, Sara?-perguntou a amiga com um tom zombeteiro, ela também só queria provocar Grissom, sabia que os dois se amavam, mas viviam fazendo coisa errada, magoando um ao outro.

GS: Olha Sarinha, arrasando corações Os amigos caíram na risada.

SS: Eu não o conheço e não tenho nada com ele. Falou um pouco irritada.

J: Sara acho melhor você ir lá. Sara se levantou e foi junto com Judy até a recepção, quando chegou o rapaz sorriu, aquele sorriso era familiar para ela. Ela já o tinha visto só não se lembrava de onde.

##: Sara Sidle, quanto tempo!-a voz dele era bonita.

SS: Desculpe-me, mas eu não me lembro de você!-Sara parecia confusa.

##: Então prazer, meu nome é Daniel Sidle. Após falar estendeu a mão para Sara, mas ela invés de apertar a mão dele o abraçou ,surpreendendo a todos que estavam observando principalmente a Grissom. Ela chorava, finalmente reencontrou seu irmão, que há tanto tempo não via.

DS: Ei calma, eu pensei que você fosse ficar feliz em me ver e não chorar. Ele falou se soltando de Sara e a olhando nos olhos.

Seu estou feliz sim é que estava com muita saudade. Por onde andou esses anos todos?

DS: Fiquei até os 18 anos no orfanato, depois segui minha vida.

SS: Em que você trabalha?

DS: Sou médico, cirurgião exatamente. Vejo que se tornou uma excelente pessoa, e conseguiu um bom emprego!-Ele voltou a abraçar a irmã.

SS: Sim e você também, o que faz por aqui?

DS: Estou de férias então vim com minha esposa e meus filhos para cá e aproveitei para te encontra. Sorria para irmã.

SS: Vejo que conseguiu construir uma família. Sara agora também sorria.

DS: Aqui estão eles-abriu a carteira e mostrou uma foto onde estava uma mulher uma menina e um menino e ele-Essa é minha esposa Ashley, minha filha Lizie e meu filho Zack.

SS: Eles são lindos, quanto ano tem?

DS: A Lizie tem 8 e Zack esse cartão é do hotel onde estamos hospedados. Vai visitar a nossa família. Ele deu um cartão para Sara de um hotel-cassino.

SS: Eu vou sim quero conhecer meus sobrinhos e minha cunhada.

DS: Deixa-me ir, acho estão esperando você-falou olhando para sala de onde todos a olhava.

SS: Ah! Claro, foi bom ver você novamente. Sara abraçou seu irmão mais uma vez se despediu dele e voltou pra sala mais sorridente. Catherine foi a primeira a falar.

CW: Isso tudo porque não o conhecia!

GS: Trocou até telefone com ele, e os abraços então. -Greg, Catherine e os rapazes riram menos Grissom que tinha a expressão séria.

SS: Eu me enganei quando ele se apresentou eu me lembrei dele. O conheço desde que morava em San Francisco, e Greg não é o telefone e sim o endereço.

CW: Onde você o conheceu?-Cath como sempre curiosa.

SS: Isso eu não posso falar com o tempo vocês vão saber!

NS: Ele é executivo?-Falou Nick entrando na conversa.

SS: Não, ele é médico!

CW: E que médico. Sara a olhou com os olhos arregalados, ele era seu irmão e não um ex-namorado.

GS: Então foi no hospital que se conheceram. -Greg estava feliz por ter acertado.

SS: Não, não foi. -Sara via que Grissom estava desconfortável, não só ela viu como Catherine também. Grissom resolveu encerrar o assunto pensar que Sara poderia estar saindo com outro o deixava nervoso.

GG: Agora chega de conversa e ao trabalho.

Todos olharam para Grissom e se levantaram para começar a trabalhar. Sara foi falar com Archie, Catherine foi pegar os resultados do esperma encontrado no carro com mia. Os rapazes foram ver se achavam alguma coisa que os levassem ao assassino e Grissom foi para sua sala.

Sara trabalhou mais sorridente naquele

Turno o que deixava Grissom mais louco por ela. Quando estava quase para acabar o turno Sara e Cath, conseguiram resolver o caso. Encontrou a jovem em uma cabana perto da floresta o namorado a ajudou e no interrogatório ela confessou que fez isso para chamar a atenção dos pais. Elas estavam na sala de descanso tomando suco porque Sara não estava sentindo bem para beber café, e falando sobre o caso resolvido quando Grissom entrou.

CW: Hey Grissom, como está o caso dos meninos?-Ele que não percebeu a presença delas se assustou quando ouviu Catherine.

GG: Pelo jeito esta tendo um desfecho, conseguiram algumas evidências, eles pediram um mandato para ir à casa de Charlote Scott para ver se acha a arma do crime.

GG: Pelo jeito esta tendo um desfecho, conseguiram algumas evidências, eles pediram um mandato para ir à casa de Charlote Scott para ver se acha a arma do crime.

CW: Eu e a Sara estamos indo ajudar eles... -Antes que ela terminasse Grissom a interrompeu.

GG: Acho que não temos um caso. Uma batida perto da strip, três carro se chocaram o motorista dos dois primeiros carros morreram no local, o do terceiro esta no hospital, mas parece que está em estado grave. Vamos ter que dobrar o turno.

SS: E para onde ele foi levado?-Quando Sara falou Grissom a olhou, os olhares se encontraram depois de um mês.

GG: Ãn... Desert Palm está na cirurgia no momento estamos indo para a cena do crime depois iremos para o hospital. Vamos-Depois que falou saiu da sala seguido por Sara e Catherine.

Quando chegaram ao local do acidente o que viram foi um monte de metal retorcido. Tinha muitas pessoas no local, mas estavam cercados pelos policias, Brass estava os aguardando para falar o que aconteceu.

JB: Olá pessoal. Cumprimentou os amigos quando se aproximaram.

GG: O que temos aqui?-perguntou olhando onde estavam os carros, e tinha muito sangue no local.

JB: Testemunha falou que Peter Small estava vindo em alta velocidade da esquerda e atingiu o carro de Mark Petrick, que estava vindo da direita, em cheio os carros param no meio da rua e o carro que estava descendo em alta velocidade, um adolescente, tirou a carta ano passado ele foi levado para o hospital o nome dele é Steven Holling.

SS: E porque ele não parou?-perguntou quem e sã consciência deixaria o carro bater?

JB: Parece que havia bebido um pouco vão fazer um teste no hospital para comprovar, é só isso?

GG: Por enquanto sim. Depois de falar, foi ver os carros Sara e Catherine foram recolher evidências e Brass para a delegacia.

Sara pegou o carro do jovem Holling, no volante tinha bastante sangue, no banco do carona tinha varias garrafas de cerveja algumas vazias outras cheias, também tinha cacos de vidro no assoalho. Catherine pegou o carro de Mark não tinha muita coisa, tinha uma pasta com alguns documentos, algumas compras e muito sangue. E Grissom ficou com o carro de Peter o carro estava um bagunça era muitos papéis no chão, lixo, garrafas de cerveja e uma de whisky e sangue. Perto do carro de Peter ele encontrou marcas de pneu que indicava aceleração tirou algumas fotos e fez um molde.

Depois de recolherem todas as evidências e mandarem os carros para o lab., foram para o hospital. Quando chegaram Grissom foi à recepção perguntar sobre o jovem.

GG: Bom dia eu queria saber de um jovem que foi trazido para cá, o nome dele é Steven Holling.

RH (recepcionista do hospital): O que o senhor e dele?

GG: Sou da criminalística. E mostrou a credencial.

RH: Senhor...

GG: Gil Grissom.

RH: eu vou chamar o médico que o atendeu é só aguarda.

Grissom foi onde Sara e Catherine estava. Não demorou muito e o médico apareceu.

DR: Oi eu sou o médico que atendeu o jovem Holling. Falou quando se aproximou Grissom foi o primeiro a se apresentar.

GG: Oi eu sou Gil Grissom e essas são Sara Sidle e Catherine Willows da criminalística. Quando Sara viu quem era o médico se surpreendeu.

DR: Eu Sou Daniel Si... -antes que ele terminasse Sara o interrompeu.

SS: Daniel o que você estava fazendo aqui?

DR. S: Ficaram sabendo que eu estava em Vegas e me chamaram para cuidar desse jovem. Ele chegou aqui muito ferido e com algumas hemorragias internas, duas costela quebrada, foi preciso fazer a cirurgia para poder parar uma hemorragia interna e ele também quebrou a perna direita.

SS: Ele tinha algum ferimento no rosto?

DR. S: Ah sim, tinha um corte profundo acima da sobrancelha que sangrava muito tivemos que dar alguns pontos e também tinha alguns cacos de vidro verde no rosto e nas mãos, aqui estão eles. Retirou de bolso do jaleco um saquinho onde tinha vários pedaços de vidro.

SS: Obrigado Daniel. - quando terminou de falar abriu um sorriso.

DR. S: Por nada e não se esqueça que estou te esperando lá no hotel para almoçarmos. Precisam de mais alguma coisa?

GG: O relatório sobre os ferimentos do garoto está pronto?-Grissom olhou para Sara e depois para o médico, Sara falou que nem o conhecia e agora já esta abrindo o sorriso pra ele?

DR. S: Quase, estava terminando de preencher quando vocês chegaram, quando terminar levo para você.

CW: Quando ele acorda poderá falar conosco?

Dr. S: Sim, mas não muito ele fez uma cirurgia delicada.

GG: Esta certa, obrigada. Grissom estende a mão para o Doutor.

Sara estava se despedindo de seu irmão quando a recepcionista apareceu.

RH: a familía do jovem está te esperando. -Quando ouviram o nome do medico Grissom e Catherine olhou para Sara e depois para ele.

: Já estou indo, então se é só isso, agora eu tenho que ir. -se despediu de Catherine que era a última, entre o aperto de mão Cath percebeu que ele usava aliança na mão esquerda, depois da despedida Daniel foi embora.

Eles voltaram para a suv, estavam a caminho do lab. quando Catherine não conseguiu segurar a sua curiosidade. Grissom estava mais calado desde que descobrirá o nome do médico ele ficava se perguntando o que ele era de Sara "_Será que ele é irmão dela, namorado ou até mesmo marido... irmão não pode ser ela falou que perdeu o contato com ele desde que foram para o orfanato e namorado também não, porque ele usava aliança... Oh será que ele é marido dela não eu não posso ter perdido ela para sempre... eu não acredito." _enquanto ele pensava em varias perguntas Catherine queria resposta.

CW: Sara aquele médico é o mesmo que foi no lab. ontem?

SS: Sim- essa foi à única resposta, Catherine vendo que não iria obter outra, vez outra pergunta e pegou Sara de surpresa.

CW: Ele é seu marido?-Sara que estava no banco de trás e olhando pela janela se virou com os olhos arregalados para a amiga que estava no banco da frente.

SS: Não, da onde você tirou isso?-estava um pouco irritada, mas tratou de se acalmar.

CW: Desculpe, mudando de assunto qual é a sua teoria?-Sara agradeceu por Catherine não ter insistido para ela falar.

SS: Peter brigou com Mark, sabia do horário e o caminho que ele fazia todo dia, então esperou que ele saísse do trabalho para pegar ele batendo o carro achou que se sairia bem, mas o que ele não esperava era que ele morresse também, e o jovem talvez tenha bebido demais então não percebeu os carros parado e bateu.

CW: Você pode ter razão, mas porque você perguntou se ele tinha ferimentos no rosto?

SS: Porque encontrei uma garrafa quebrada no assoalho do lado do motorista e é verde igual ao que Daniel me deu no hospital, ele podia estar bebendo quando bateu por isso o vidro no rosto.

CW: Hum... -Elas ficaram conversando mais um pouco até chegarem ao lab, Grissom estava pensativo Sara poderia ter razão, mas só depois de analisar as evidências para saber.

Quando entraram no laboratório Cath foi falar com as famílias das vítimas, Sara foi analisar o que encontraram nos carros e Grissom para autopsia. Depois que terminou resolveu ir falar com Sara.

CW: Sara o que você conseguiu?-Falou entrando na sala onde Sara estava analisando as evidências.

SS: Nada novo o vidro bate com a da garrafa, os papéis que você encontrou no carro do Mark fala da compra de uma casa no leste de Las Vegas, nas coisas de Peter por enquanto nad... Catherine o que as famílias falaram a de Peter primeiro. Catherine olhou para ela que olhava um papel, sabia que ela tinha descoberto algo, mas depois perguntaria.

CW: Falou que ele andava um pouco depressivo porque teve que vender a casa para quitar um Divida e que ele vivia brigando com o comprador da casa... É isso o comprador é Mark Petrick.

SS: Sim, a familía de Mark falou se ele recebia ameaças?-Sara agora olhava para a companheira que tinha um largo sorriso no rosto.

CW: Sim, com o antigo proprietário acho que caso resolvido.

SS: Com certeza, agora precisamos avisar ao Grissom. Você o avisa?

CW: Desculpe, mas não vai dar, ligaram do hospital falando que o jovem já acordou estou indo recolher o depoimento e declara que ele está preso por dirigir alcoolizado, tchau nos vemos mais tarde. Ah! Antes que eu esqueça ele está no necrotério. Catherine saiu com um sorrisinho nos lábios, sabia que seria a primeira vez depois de um mês que se falariam sem ninguém por perto.

Depois que a amiga saiu Sara resolveu ir falar logo com Grissom não queria que isso durasse muito. Chegando à porta do necrotério escutou que Grissom não estava sozinho com, Sofia também estava, Sara não tinha alternativa tinha que falar com ele agora. Quando entrou na sala todos viraram para ver quem era, mais Sara não ficou por muito tempo o cheiro a deixava enjoada e saiu rapidamente dali, Grissom vendo que ela não estava bem resolveu ir atrás dela seguido por Sofia, claro.

Quando Sara saiu dali foi direto para o banheiro, quando saiu encontrou Grissom que a esperava do lado de fora junto com Sofia.

GG: Você esta se sentindo bem?-Sara percebeu que não tinha frieza na voz dele e sim preocupação.

SS: Sim, só foi um mal-estar.

SC: Tem certeza, você esta pálida. Sara apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando que sim.

SS: Alguma novidade do caso?-pergunto olhando para Grissom que parecia um pouco pensativo.

GG: Ãn... Vamos para sala de descanso lá conversamos. E seguiram para sala com Sofia colada atrás, quando chegaram se sentaram na cadeira e Grissom começou a falar.

GG: O falou que a causa da morte foi devido à batida e também algumas hemorragias internas, Peter tinha alto nível de álcool no sangue. Mark estava limpo e vocês descobriram alguma coisa?-Sara estava um pouco irritada como Sofia olhava para Grissom com desejo e com malicia, não sabia o porquê ainda sentia ciúmes.

SS: Sim o caso está praticamente resolvido, só falta a Catherine chegar... -antes que Sara terminasse Catherine entrou na sala.

CW: Não falta mais, o caso esta resolvido!-se sentou perto de Sara e percebeu que o clima entre Sara e Sofia não estava nada bom.

GG: Como assim?-Franziu a testa.

SS: Cath encontrou um papel na maleta de Mark que comprova a compra de uma casa no leste de Las Vegas, eu encontrei outro no meio dos papéis do carro de Peter que comprova a venda. Catherine completou o raciocínio da amiga.

CW: Quando eu falei com a familía de Peter me falaram que ele vivia brigando com o comprador e a família Patrick falou que Mark recebia ameaças de Peter.

SC: Mas onde o rapaz entra na história? -Sara olhou para Sofia com um olhar fuzilador "_Quem ela pensa que é ela nem está no caso ou está? Ah claro que está Grissom faz tudo o que ela quer!_".

CW: Ele só bebeu demais e quando percebeu já havia batido o carro. Quando Catherine terminou de falar Escutou uma batida na porta todos imediatamente se viraram para ver quem era.

DS: eu trouxe o relatório do paciente. Daniel estava encostado na porta segurando um papel e com um sorriso no rosto.

GG: Entre aqui, por favor-Quando Daniel entrou na sala Sara percebeu o olhar de cobiça de Sofia para cima de seu irmão como se, já não bastasse ficar se insinuando para o homem que ela amava.

GG: Obrigado - pegou o relatório das mãos de Daniel, Sofia ao ouvir o nome do médico imediatamente olhou para Sara, que não demonstrava nenhuma reação.

DS: Você já vai embora?-Falou se virando para Sara.

SS: Vou sim já terminamos por aqui.

DS: Então vamos temos um almoço marcado. Grissom e Sofia olhavam para Sara e Daniel.

SS: Me espere aqui só vou ao Locke pegar minha bolsa e já volto-Daniel acenou com a cabeça quando Sara estava saindo escutou Catherine falando para ela esperar que também fosse junto. Quando chegou ao Locke cada uma foi para seu armário pegar suas coisas.

CW: Sara o que esse moço é seu?-Sara se surpreendeu com a pergunta, mas iria responder afinal Cath era sua amiga.

SS: Ele é meu irmão. Sara se virou para ver a expressão da amiga.

CW: E porque você não falou antes?

SS: Por que eu não queria falar para ninguém ainda.

CW: Mas por quê?-Catherine a enchia de perguntas.

SS: Agora eu não posso falar, mas depois eu te explico. Agora vou eu tenho um almoço, vou conhecer meus sobrinhos. Sara abriu um sorriso ao se lembrar de que iria conhecer os filhos de seu irmão.

CW: Que legal, como se chamam?-agora elas já estavam no corredor indo em direção à sala de descanso.

SS: Lizie e Zack.

CW: Quantos anos?-Catherine quando começa fazer pergunta não parava mais era por isso que sempre se dava bem em interrogatórios.

SS: Lizie tem 8 e Zack 10-Sara terminou de falar quando chegaram à sala.

Daniel pegou no braço da irmã e foram para o estacionamento Catherine desejou bom almoço para Sara e Daniel. Grissom não se animou muito em saber que Sara estaria com aquele médico metido a galã. Sofia ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha, pensando o que Daniel era de Sara.

Quando chegaram ao hotel Sara foi recebidos pela esposa e os filhos de Daniel.

AS: Oi, prazer em te conhecer Sara, o Daniel não para de falar de você-Ashley era uma moça morena, alta e de olhos verdes o sorriso dela era bonito.

LS: Oi titia, você é bonita!-Lizie puxara a mãe, mas também puxara um pouco ao pai, os olhos e nariz do pai a boca e fisionomia da mãe.

SS: Obrigado, você também é Lizie-Logo depois Sara avistou Zack vindo da piscina, eles almoçariam no restaurante da piscina, quando se aproximou estava com o sorriso no rosto ele já se parecia mais com o pai só os olhos eram iguais os da mãe.

ZS: Oi papai, você deve ser a tia Sara-o menino a olhava como seu irmão quando eram crianças.

SS: Sim sou e você deve ser o Zack-depois que Sara conheceu seus sobrinhos resolveram pedir, enquanto a comida não chegava Sara conversa com seus sobrinhos para conhecê-los melhor Ashley também entraram na conversa. Depois de meia hora a comida chegou, o almoço foi divertido Sara estava sorrindo muito, claro reencontrou sua família. Depois da sobremesa Sara ficou mais um pouco mais depois resolveu ir embora, fazia quase 48 horas que não dormia e também tinha que descansar para o próximo turno que começaria em 5 horas.

AS: Mas já vai, fica mais-Ashley havia se levantado junto.

SS: Bem que eu queria, mas não posso faz quase dois dias que não durmo e meu turno começara daqui apouco-as crianças que estavam na piscina brincando vieram se despedir de Sara.

AS: Nota-se que você é irmã do Daniel trabalha igual a ele- todos caíram na risada.

SS: O nosso trabalho exige muito de nós.

DS: Isso é verdade.

Sara se despediu de seu irmão e de sua cunhada e depois de seus sobrinhos que pediram para ela voltarem.

ZS: Tia Sara volta amanhã para brincar com a gente-Zack a abraçava depois veio Lizie.

SS: Eu vou ver se não estiver trabalhando venho sim. Sara se despediu e foi para casa onde tomou um banho e caiu na cama. Ela acordou com o despertador o turno já ia começar. Sara foi para o banheiro onde tomou um banho frio para ver se acordava, não sabia por que, mas andava muito cansada nas ultimas duas semanas, estava pensando em tirar alguns dias para descansar.

Depois do banho se trocou, como não estava muito disposta a fazer algo para comer resolveu que pararia em alguma padaria a caminho do lab. Quando chegou no lab. tinha nas mãos um copo de suco e alguns danuts, na sala de descanso se encontrou com Catherine, Nick e Greg que conversavam animadamente.

SS: Oi pessoal. Falou ao entrar na sala.

CW: Oi, como foi o almoço?-Catherine já estava curiosa.

NS: Oi Sarinha, nossa que cara é essa?-será que todo mundo resolveu fazer pergunta?

GS: Oi, nossa é mesmo acordou do lado esquerdo da cama?-É parece que sim, mal havia chegado e já estava sendo interrogada até parecia uma suspeita.

SS: Cath o almoço foi ótimo, Nick estou com muito sono e Greg eu não acordei do lado esquerdo. Respondeu todas as perguntas de uma vez, não estava muito a fim de responder pergunta nenhuma, nessa hora Grissom chegou seguido de Warrick.

GS: Que almoço, Sara?-Não só Greg estava curioso como todos também a olhava.

SS: Depois que resolvemos o caso sai com um conhecido-Sara via que Grissom prestava atenção na conversa e Catherine percebendo isso começou o jogo dos ciúmes.

CW: Você e o Daniel tiveram muito que conversa, Não é?-Sara percebendo entrou no jogo.

SS: E como, conversamos antes do almoço, durante e depois eu só resolvi ir embora porque tinha que descansar. Sara via que Grissom estava cada vez mais tenso.

GS: Então é verdade sobre o médico que se chama?-Greg tinha um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto.

SS: É verdade sim foi com ele que eu almocei hoje. E como você ficou sabendo?-que pergunta idiota só poderia ser a Sofia.

NS: O lab. inteiro já esta sabendo, aqui não ha segredos!-e isso era verdade o que acontecia em um dia no outro lab. inteiro estava sabendo.

CW: Lizie e Zack como estão?-Nesse momento Grissom que estava lendo alguns relatórios ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o nome dos dois queria saber quem era "Lizie e Zack.".

SS: Estão bem, não paravam de falar e amanhã vou ver se consigo ir brincar com eles, eles me pediram para ir-Grissom ao perceber que eles falavam de criança o que elas representavam para Sara será que poderia ser filhos dela, essa possibilidade podia ser real ele não conhecia a vida dela depois que se conheceram, aquele moço poderia ser muito bem marido dela.

WB: Sara, sem querer me intrometer na sua vida, mas quem é Lizie e Zack?-todos aguardavam Sara responder.

SS: São duas crianças maravilhosas que vocês vão conhecer no sábado. Grissom que suspeitava que eles fossem filhos da Sara, achava que isso confirmava o que ele desconfiava, mas tomaria uma atitude iria ter uma conversa com Sara depois que o turno acabasse.

GS: Você não vai adiantar nada?-Greg parecia a Catherine com aquela cara de curioso.

SS: E o caso de vocês conseguiu resolver?-Sara tratou de mudar de assunto.

NS: Sim, demorou mais conseguimos, quando falamos no interrogatório que tínhamos encontrado a arma do crime na casa da , ela ficou nervosa e acabou confessando tudo depois de todo trabalho que teve para cometer o crime e ocultar. Nick parecia indignado com o que a moça havia feito.

GS: Ela é uma psicopata, isso sim!

GG: Agora acabou a conversa vamos ao trabalho. Grissom se levantou e olhou para todos que continuaram sentados.

CW: Gil, você ainda não distribui os casos. A amiga avisou o supervisor que ao se lembrar de que não tinha falado nada tratou logo de reparar o erro.

GG: Hoje só temos um caso, uma mulher grávida de 5 meses que foi encontrada morta na sala de casa. Warrick você vem comigo, Nick e Greg vocês vão juntos em um carro porque vocês terão que voltar e Sara e Catherine vão em outro. Catherine achou ótima a ideia queria mesmo conversar com Sara sobre o irmão dela.

Sara foi em silêncio para suv sabia que quando entrasse no carro a companheira a encheria de perguntas. E foi o que aconteceu, elas mal deixaram o lab. e estavam indo para cena do crime e Catherine já começou a falar.

CW: E então Sara porque você não falou nada ainda?

SS: Eu vou apresentar minha família no sábado para não terem duvidas e também quero fazer com que o Grissom sofra um pouquinho.

CW: Afinal o que ele te fez?-Sara contou tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite só ocultou os detalhes íntimos. No final Cath ficou pasma com que Grissom fez.

CW: Não acredito que ele vez isso e depois não falou nada?-Cath estava um pouco chateada Grissom era seu amigo, mas o que ele fez com Sara, que também era bastante sua amiga, não tinha cabimento.

SS: Não ele me evitou o máximo no dia seguinte. Sara ao se lembrar, sentia uma magoa muito grande, pois o homem que ama a usou como um estepe.

CW: Ainda estou perplexa, isso é uma coisa tão fútil. Elas continuaram a falar até chegarem à cena do crime.

Quando entraram na casa viram uma cena horrível uma mulher de mais ou menos 30 anos, com uma barriga um pouquinho grande por causa da gravidez repleta de sangue, ela fora esfaqueada em vários lugares principalmente na barriga.

JB: Olá pessoal, a vitima Jennifer Gordon.

Tinha 28 anos estava grávida de 6 meses, um menino, e é casada com Max Gordon.

GG: Cadê o marido?

JB: Esta lá fora, ele falou que chegou em casa e encontrou a esposa no chão, cheia de sangue, ficou assustado e ligou para o socorro. Sara que via a cena não aguentou e saiu estava enjoada e não queria comprometer a cena do crime, Catherine percebendo que a companheira não estava bem, foi atrás dela.

CW: O que houve, esta se sentindo bem?-Cath estava preocupada, oque Sara tinha.

SS: Só estou um pouco enjoada e com tontura deve ser porque não comi muito e também a cena é horrível.

CW: Já sentiu isso antes?-Catherine já imaginava o que Sara tinha.

SS: Ontem e alguns dias atrás, por quê?

CW: Você transou com mais alguém depois, ou antes, de Gil?-Sara olhou assusta para amiga já entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

SS: Não, mas n... -Cath não a deixou terminar.

CW: Vocês usaram camisinha?-Sara balançou a cabeça negativamente. Então não tem nem mais e nem menos, você está grávida para confirmar faça um teste de gravidez. Sara concordou, Catherine perguntou se ela estava bem para voltar, ela respondeu que sim. Quando entram na casa Grissom perguntou o que houve e, Catherine falou que Sara teve um mal-estar porque não havia comido direito. Na cena do crime depois de levarem o corpo, começaram recolher evidências, depois de uma hora terminaram e voltaram para o lab. onde passaram o resto do turno processando as evidências e interrogando o marido que se tornou suspeito ao encontrarem sangue nas mãos dele. Quando acabou o turno Sara resolveu ir ao hotel onde seu irmão estava para ver seus sobrinhos, chegando lá os sobrinhos a recebeu e ficaram felizes que ela foi seu irmão e sua esposa também. Sara almoço por lá e depois resolveu ir embora.

SS: Daniel que dia vocês vão embora?

DS: Daqui dois dias, tenho que voltar o hospital esta precisando.

SS: Tudo bem então, venho antes de vocês irem embora. Depois que saiu do hotel resolveu para em uma farmácia para comprar um teste. Estava saindo da farmácia quando seu celular tocou, quando olhou o visor viu que era Grissom não iria atender, mas poderia ser algo serio.

SS: Sidle.

GG: Sara você está em casa?-porque ele queria saber disso?

SS: Não, estou indo agora, por quê?

GG: Nada, até mais tarde!-antes que ela perguntasse alguma coisa ele desligou.

Sara entrou no carro e seguiu para sua casa, quando desceu do elevador viu que alguém a esperava sentado na porta de seu apartamento. Chegando mais perto pode perceber que era Grissom "_O que ele esta fazendo aqui depois de tudo que me fez?_". Ao se aproximar, ele virou o rosto e a olhou aqueles olhos azuis que ela tanto amava estavam escuros por um sentimento que parecia angustia.

SS: O que você esta fazendo aqui?-estava nervosa, ele já tinha a machucado bastante será que isso já não bastava?

GG: Precisamos conversar. A voz dele tinha um tom diferente, parecia que precisava de carinho.

SS: Não temos nada para conversar. "-" "e não temos mesmo, se quiser conversar que procure a Sofia".

GG: Claro que temos oque aquele é seu?-ao ouvir a pergunta ficou mais irritado ainda ele não tinha o direito de saber da vida dela.

SS: Isso não lhe diz respeito é minha vida pessoal.

GG: Claro que diz, eu dormi com você, caso não se lembre, eu não quero ser feito de idiota e ser só algo para você se divertir. Sara de tão nervosa tinha um sorriso nos lábios e ainda mais depois de ouvir o que Grissom tinha acabado de falar.

SS: Eu acho quem foi feita de idiota aqui fui eu e não você e se for só isso pode ir embora. Sara deu as costas para ele, para poder abrir a porta quando estava entrando virou-se para ver se Grissom ainda estava ali. E estava ele estava de pé com as mãos no bolso e fitava o chão. Vendo que ele não a olhava resolveu entrar e fechar aporta depois de deixar a bolsa no aparador e as chaves na mesinha de telefone resolveu tomar um banho. Após o banho Sara que chorou o banho inteiro agora já não chorava mais, então foi fazer o teste... 5 minutos depois Sara segurava um positivo em suas mãos. Está grávida e do homem que amava nesse momento um misto de alegria e angustia a encheu, Sara que estava muito cansada resolveu se deitar, mas o sono não vinha, sorte que era seu dia de folga. O que vinha na sua cabeça eram varias perguntas que Sara teria que achar resposta logo, _"O que eu vou fazer não vou poder esconder que estou grávida, a barriga logo vai começar a crescer, mas poderia esconder quem era o pai e aproveitaria que tinha alguns meses de ferias e ia tirar alguns para ver se relaxava e pensasse melhor no que fazer de sua vida..."_ adormeceu pensando.

Sara só acordou com o toque do celular e olhou para o relógio que já marcava nove horas, Sara pegou o celular e atendeu.

SS: Sidle.

CW: Oi Sara sou eu queria saber se você esta bem?

SS: Sim... Ãh... Cath você estava certa.

CW: Sobre?

SS: Estou grávida.

CW: Que bom parabéns mamãe, mas o que você vai fazer agora?

SS: Eu vou tirar alguns dias de ferias depois eu vejo o que eu faço.

CW: Também acho melhor, e o Gil?

SS: O que tem ele?

CW: Ele não é o pai?

SS: É, mas é melhor ele não saber ainda mais para frente eu conto.

CW: Esta bem, mas agora eu tenho que desligar tem muito trabalho.

SS: Esta bem ate amanhã.

Sara desligou o celular e voltou a dormir e só acordando de tarde, quando olhou no relógio viu que não adiantava mais ir ao hotel onde seu irmão estava, resolveu tomar um banho e fazer algo para comer.

Quando deu o horário resolveu ir para o lab, chegou faltando 10 min. para o começo do turno, na sala de descanso encontro todos.

SS: Boa noite.

Todos: Boa noite.

SS: Como esta o caso?

GS: Quase resolvido.

CW: O marido matou a mulher porque não queria que ela engravidasse. Só falta encontrar a arma do crime.

WB: Já olhamos cada canto da casa, mas não encontramos nada.

SS: Já olharam dentro do colchão.

NS: Como assim?-ate Grissom que não estava prestando atenção levantou a cabeça dos papéis para ouvir o que Sara estava falando como ele não se lembrara disso.

SS: Ele pode ter colocado a faca dentro do colchão para poder esconder de todos eu vi um caso desses em San Francisco.

CW: O que estamos esperando vai atrás da arma do crime. Todos saíram e foram para o estacionamento. Nick, Warrick e Greg foram com Grissom, e Sara foi junto com Catherine.

Chegando à cena do crime eles subiram para o quarto que era do casal. Passaram um detector de metal em cima da cama, que apitou, quando abriram o colchão acharam a faca. Grissom ligou para Brass que já estava levando o marido para a delegacia para interroga mento.

GG: Catherine você e os rapazes voltem para o lab. para terminar de analisar as evidências e depois leve na delegacia para mim-depois que Grissom acabou de falar Cath e os rapazes pegaram a faca que foi a única evidencia coletada e voltaram para o lab.

SS: E eu o que faço?-A moça perguntou após ver que só sobrara ela e que não tinha nada para fazer.

GG: Você vem comigo.

Sara acompanhou Grissom ate a suv, já estavam a caminho quando ela resolveu falar.

SS: Por que envez de mim você não trouxe a Cath?

GG: Por que prefiro você e também porque foi você que descobriu a evidência mais importante... Mas agora mudando de assunto o que você tem?

SS: Como assim?

GG: Ontem eu vi que você não estava bem, depois você saiu, Catherine foi junto e demoraram para voltar.

SS: Ãh... Não foi nada só um mal-estar, nada demais.

GG: tem certeza?-ele parecia preocupado e Sara gostou de saber disso, mas ele havia a feito de idiota.

SS: Tenho... Acho.

GG: Como assim acho?

SS: Não é nada demais, foi só um mal estar mais já vai passar. Ela quase falou coisa de mais se ele descobrisse que ela estava grávida seria mais difícil para ela ir embora, talvez ele nem deixasse.

GG: Você está me escondendo algo, anda sara fala o que... – antes que ele terminasse de falar o telefone tocou.

GG: Alô!

_JB: Ô Gil eu estou esperando você, faz tempo que eu te liguei._

GG: Já estamos chegando, não se preocupe.

_JB: Está bem, vou esperar._

_Depois que ele desligou continuou a dirigir mais não voltou a tocar mais no assunto e dei graças a Deus porque não conseguiria mentir. Chegando no lab. Foram para a sala de interrogatório onde Brass esperava por eles junto com o suspeito._

JB: Já estava na hora!

GG: Mas já estamos aqui. - Grissom olhou para Sara e depois para o suspeito, que baixou a cabeça ao ver que estava sendo encarado por Grissom.

GG: O que você a falar sobre a morte de sua esposa?- Grissom já estava sentado Sara sentou-se ao seu lado.

MG: Eu já disse tudo para a policia.

SS: Eu acho que não!- Sara ao falar retirava algumas folhas de uma pasta que estava em cima da mesa.

MG: Como assim?

GG: Encontramos sangue em baixo da sua unha e comparamos com de sua esposa e bateu.

JB: Mas você falou para a policia que não tinha encostado no corpo... - Nessa hora a porta da sala abriu.

FG: Olá meu nome é Flávia Gibbs e sou advogada do senhor Gordon.

SS: Então podemos continuar!

FG: Por favor.

JB: Então senhor Gordon o nos tem a dizer?

MG: Eu sabia que se eu falasse que eu tinha encostado nela vocês me acusariam.

SS: Porque o senhor mexeu no corpo e não chamou o socorro primeiro?

MG: Eu fui ver se ela estava viva era o que mais importava naquele momento.

GG: E o seu filho?- Grissom percebeu que tinha conseguido chegar onde queria.

MG: Eu estava preocupado com ele também!- Max Gordon começava a ficar nervoso e todos perceberam.

FG: Chega. Vocês estão acusando o meu cliente de ter matado a esposa gravida do próprio filho?

JB: Não, só estamos falando os fatos. Senhor Gordon seus vizinhos falaram que desde que sua esposa engravidou as brigas tornaram-se constantes porque o senhor não queria que ela engravidasse. - Nesse momento a porta se abre era Catherine com os resultados encontrados na faca.

MG: Eu não a matei eu amava.

CW: Tem certeza?


	2. Chapter 2

MG: Como?- Ele parecia assustado, mas não entregaria as cartas facilmente.

CW: Encontramos a arma do crime e achamos algumas digitais nela que comparadas com a sua combinou. O que o senhor tem a nos dizer sobre isso?

FG: Não fale nada!- A advogada Gibbs era do tipo de mulher que parece ser frágil, mas jogava sujo para conseguir limpar a barra do seu cliente. Mas agora não adiantava todas as provas apontavam para Max Gordon.

MG: Agora eu quero falar!- Olhou para a advogada que devolveu seu olhar com um olhar "_Eu não faria isso..."._

SS: Então prossiga sr. Gordon!

MG: Quando completamos 4 anos de casados ela me falou que estava gravida de dois meses, como eu não queria filho muito cedo falei para ela tirar, mas ela discordou então começamos a discutir cada vez mais ate que chegou o dia que eu não aguentei mais e a matei, mas eu a amava. - Lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

JB: Policial pode algemá-lo, no mínimo vai pegar prisão perpétua!

FG: Vamos tentar recorrer.

CW: Duvida que consiga, boa sorte.

Max Gordon saiu algemado seguido por sua advogada e Brass.

GG: Caso resolvido.

CW: Sim graças a Sara que nos deu a dica se não fosse por ela no estaríamos atrás da faca ainda.

SS: Não foi nada eu só lembrei de algo e compartilhei com vocês.

GG: O que nos ajudou muito... Posso falar um minuto com você?-Sara olhou incrédula para Grissom enquanto Catherine já sabia o que iria acontecer.

CW: Eu já estou indo, Sara você esta bem?-Grissom não entedia porque da pergunta ao contrario de Sara que sabia muito bem porque.

SS: Sim, estou melhor. Obrigado pela preocupação.

CW: Que isso, agora deixa eu ir.- Quando Catherine falou isso Sara olhou para ela com um olhar suplicante que Catherine não atendeu e foi embora.

Após Catherine sair Sara olhou para Grissom que já a encarava. Eles já estavam sentados lado a lado e Sara percebeu que se continuasse assim não aguentaria e cederia então se levantou e foi para o outro lado sala onde pensava ser mais seguro.

SS: Então o que você queria falar comigo?-Ela não olhava nos olhos dele porque sabia que se olhasse ia se perde na imensidão do azul de seus olhos.

GG: É sobre nos.- Ao falar isso ele viu que Sara tinha ficado imóvel.

SS: Não temos nada pra falar sobre isso.

GG: Claro que temos Sara, eu sei que errei não devíamos ter dormidos junto aquela noite. Mas não significa que não te amo, porque eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém como eu te amo. - Grissom começou a se aproximar de Sara que tentava se afastar mas acabou sendo encurralada na parede.

SS: Mas o que esta feito esta feito, e agora já é tarde de mais. - Sara tentou se afastar mas Grissom a impediu, ele estava confuso com a frase dela o que significaria "_Agora é tarde de mais..."_

GG: O que você quer dizer com isso?

SS: Estou pensando em voltar para San Francisco e reconstruí minha vida lá.- Ao falar isso Sara percebeu que Grissom tinha paralisado no lugar.

GG: Eu te amo Sara não vá embora, fique comigo.- Sara a viu a dor e a angústia nos olhos dele.

SS: Não da mais Griss agora já é tarde você me magoou muito.- Sara estava preste a chorar mas tinha que ser forte não poderia se render. A sua decisão já estava tomada e não iria voltar atrás porque não queria mais sofrer.

Sara se soltou de Grissom e saiu da sala e foi direto para o estacionamento onde pegou seu carro e foi para seu apartamento estava sentindo enjoos .

O que ele não perceberam era que alguém mais tinha escutado essa conversa. Catherine estava do outro lado do vidro escutando tudo e tinha percebido que seria mais difícil do que ela imaginava, a situação dos dois.

CW: Vai ser mais complicado viu esse dois são muito cabeça dura!- Pelo vidro Cath via que Grissom estava muito triste, ele era seu amigo, mas tinha errado muito masnão merecia estar sofrendo como agora.

Catherine queria ir consolar seu amigo mas não queria que ele soubesse que ela estava envolvida nessa "briga" deles, então resolveu ir embora para não ser vista.

_**No dia seguinte...**_

Sara tinha chegado cedo no lab. e só havia encontrado a Catherine na sala de convivência.

CW: Boa noite, como foi a conversa?- Catherine não precisava da resposta mas queria saber por Sara o lado dela.

SS: Não muito boa.

CW: Como assim_" Não muito boa "?_

SS: Nós brigamos de novo e eu tomei uma decisão.- Por essa Cath não esperava o que será que Sara estava aprontando.

CW: E qual seria essa decisão que a senhorita tomou?

SS: Eu vou voltar para San Francisco essa semana e depois eu resolvo se eu conto sobre a gravidez para ele.- Catherine ao ouvir isso teve certeza que tinha que por seu plano em ação.

CW: Você tem certeza do que está fazendo?

SS: Sim, e agora mudando de assunto eu queria ver se você pudesse ir comigo amanhã no médico fazer a ultra?- Com isso Cath viu a chance de ver seu plano entrar em ação.

CW: Claro como vamos fazer te encontro no hospital amanhã?- Nessa hora ela pode ver que os garotos também estavam chegando.

SS: Sim amanhã às dez horas do Desert Palm.-Quando Sara acabou de falar entrou Nick, Greg, Warrick e Grissom.

NS: Olá garotas. - Nick foi o primeiro a cumprimentar elas.

GS: Estão falando de quem?- Greg como sempre engraçadinho.

SS: De ninguém o que faz você pensa que estamos falando de alguém?

WB: Até nos chegarmos vocês duas estavam falando foi só entrarmos já pararam de falar!

GS: O que nos da a ideia de que vocês estavam falando de alguém ou era algo que não quer que soubéssemos.- Nossa para um bando de homens até que eram espertos.

CW: Grissom não temos trabalho não?- Catherine tinha fechado a cara odiava ser pega fofocando ainda mais sendo uma situação que não poderia falar para ninguém.

GG: Ãn... Sim, Catherine e Warrick assassinato no Desert Pines Golf Club, Sara, Nick e Greg um duplo na City View Park, bom trabalho a todos.- E se retirou da sala sem falar com ninguém apenas deu uma olhada para Sara que estava ao lado de Cath.

SS: Vamos?- Sara já tinha se levantado e caminhava na direção da porta.

CW: Acho melhor vocês dois irem antes que ela deixe os dois para trás.- Catherine tinha se virado para olhar os amigos que olhavam Sara sair e nem conversar direito.

NS: O que esta acontecendo aqui?- Não só Nick havia percebido o clima entre Sara e Grissom como todos também haviam.

CW: Nem queira saber. Vamos?- Foi só o que Catherine disse e saiu da sala rumo ao estacionamento.

WB: Vamos senão ela são capaz de deixar nós para trás.- Depois de falar isso os três foram para o estacionamento onde elas os esperavam.

O turno transcorreu muito bem, eles já haviam conseguido processar metade das evidências e para Sara o mais importante era não encontrar Grissom. O que aconteceu, os dois não se viram o turno inteiro foram só se ver mesmo no fim do turno, quando o atualizaram dos seus respectivos casos.

Sara foi para casa descansar um pouco porque tinha ultra às dez. Pelo menos alguém iria com ela e não precisaria ir sozinha. Depois de tomar banho e comer algo ela deitou e dormiu acordando quase na hora da consulta, se arrumou e foi para o hospital onde Catherine a esperava.

Enquanto isso Cath já se encontrava pronta agora só tinha que fazer uma coisa. Ela pegou o celular e ligou para Grissom.

_GG: Grissom.- _Ele estava com a voz rouca sinal de que estava dormindo.

CW: Oi Gil sou eu a Cath.

_GG: Fala o que você quer?-_ E pelo visto estava de mal humor.

CW: Cruzes que mal humor hein.

_GG: Tenho certeza que você não me ligou para falar do meu humor, não é?-_É pelo jeito teria que falar rápido antes que ele desligasse o telefone na cara dela.

CW: Eu só queria pedi um favor seu.- Cath rezava para ele aceitar a proposta dela.

_GG: O que você precisa?- _Estava melhorando

CW: Você poderia me acompanhar em uma consulta médica?- Ele tinha que ir se não seu plano iria por água abaixo.

_GG: Claro que horas?- "não acredito vai dar certo..." _ Catherine comemorava por ter completado a primeira etapa do seu plano.

CW: As dez e vinte no Desert Palm e eu for atendida antes de você chega eu te ligo e te informo onde estarei.

_GG: Ok, estarei lá.-_ após desligar o telefone Grissom foi para o banheiro onde tomou um banho rápido.

Sara já havia saído de casa e estava chegando no hospital quando viu que Catherine também havia chegado.

SS: Que bom que você veio.- falou Sara ao vê-la .

CW: Eu não perderia essa ultra por nada, além disso eu vou ser tia dele ou dela não é?-

SS: Acho que não você vai ser madrinha.- Catherine ao ouvir aquilo ficou muito feliz e só não deu um grito porque já estavam na recepção do hospital.

CW: Sara ficou muito feliz por isso.

RH ( Recepcionista do Hospital): Em que posso ajuda-las ?- A recepcionista era uma moça jovem devia ter seus 26 anos era bonita, uma morena de olhos verdes.

SS: Tenho uma consulta marcada para a Drª Sonia Wills.

RH: Siga no corredor a direita, sala nº 15 e é só aguarda.

SS: Obrigada.- Sara e Catherine dirigiram-se em direção da sala que tinha três cadeiras para se sentar.


	3. Chapter 3

Não demorou muito e a médica apareceu. Sara já a conhecia, tinha se consultado algumas vezes com ela e tinha gostado. Era simpática e tinha certeza que a mesma cuidaria bem dela e do bebê.

AM: Oi Sara que bom que te ver novamente. – A doutora Alex era uma jovem muito bonita, tinhas os seus cabelos castanhos até o ombro, seus olhos eram de um tom esverdeado puxado para o azul. Ela veio em direção onde Sara e Cath estavam e as cumprimentou.

SS: Oi Drª Miller, como vai?- Sara apertou a mão que a medica estendia.

AM: Me chame só de Alex, OK?

SS: Claro. - Sara deu um sorriso e logo tratou de apresentar Catherine.

SS: Drª essa aqui é minha amiga que vai me acompanhar na consulta. - Sara após falar olha para Catherine que estava do seu lado direito.

AM: Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita...

CW: Catherine Willows, mas pode me chamar só de Catherine.

AM: E você me chame de Alex. Vamos Sara?

SS: Claro, vamos.

Sara e Catherine seguiram a doutora até a sua sala. Não era muito grande, mas muito bem organizada: logo na entrada se encontrava uma mesa que tinha uns papeis e um laptop em cima. Ao lado da mesa, ao fundo, tinha um vaso com uma planta muito bonita que estava prestes a florescer; na parede atrás da mesa havia um monitor de televisão que servia para mostrar o que acontecia nas ultras.

No lado esquerdo da sala, havia um tipo de repartição com uma cortina puxada onde se fazia as ultrassonografia.

AM: Então Sara em que posso te ajudar?

SS: Drª Alex vim porque fiz um teste de gravidez, deu positivo e queria ver se está tudo bem com o bebê.

DrªA: É muito bom que tenha pensado nisso, pois é muito importante que se acompanhe a gestação desde o começo. Assim poderemos garantir uma gravidez tranquila.

CW: Sara eu vou ali fora atender uma ligação.

SS: Ok, mas não demore.

CW: Claro. - Depois que Catherine saiu da sala,ligou para Grissom que não demorou muito e atendeu.

_GG: Alô._

CW: Oi Gil! Sou eu, a Catherine.

_GG: Não se preocupe já estou chegando._

CW: Eu já fui chamada. Quando você chegar, vire um corredor à direita na sala 15. Pode entrar, não precisa bater.

_GG: Já estou chegando, falta um quarteirão. Tchau!_

CW: Tchau!

Depois de desligar, Catherine voltou para sala onde Sara estava. Quando entrou, viu que ela já estava se preparando para fazer a ultrassom.

CW: Cheguei a tempo de ver o meu afilhado?- Foi na direção da cama onde Sara estava se deitando.

SS: Quem era Cath?

CW: Uh... Era a Lindsey perguntando se podia ir na casa de uma amiguinha.

DrªA: Então vamos ver como está o seu filho ou filha?

SS: Sim, estou muito ansiosa doutora.

DrªA: Então vamos começar.- A médica pediu a Sara que levantasse a blusinha de malha branca que usava, e que afrouxasse um pouco a calça. Logo depois que Sara tinha terminado de afrouxar a calça, a médica colocou um papel perto da barriga e passou um gel que, pela expressão de Sara, estava gelado.

DrªA: Não se preocupe Sara, o gel é um pouco gelado no início, mas depois a pele se acostuma.

Grissom chegou ao hospital e foi direto à sala que Catherine tinha indicado. Ao chegar, ia bater, mas se lembrou que Catherine havia falado que ele não precisava bater e foi entrando. Ao entrar na sala, Grissom viu que não havia ninguém. Quando ia sair, viu que no monitor a sua frente passava uma ultra. Pensava que tinha entrado na sala errada, mas ao ouvir a voz de Cath, ele entrou.

Mas por que Catherine estaria fazendo uma ultrassom ? Será que ela estava grávida? Mas porque não havia contado nada a ele? Talvez ela tinha seus motivos...Os pensamentos de Grissom foram quebrados ao ouvir a voz de Sara.

"_O que a Sara esta fazendo aqui? Mas porque a Cath me chamou se a Sara veio junto?_

Suas perguntas foram respondidas quando Sara falou com a médica novamente.

SS: Doutora está tudo bem com o bebê?

Drª: Sim , seu filho está muito saudável. Você está de um mês e meio. Então, de agora em diante , trate de ter uma alimentação saudável e lembre-se: qualquer coisa venha até mim.


	4. Chapter 4

Grissom ao ouvir o que a médica falou ficou imóvel na porta pensando se tinha escutado direito. Sara grávida? Não podia ser...

Antes que alguém o notasse parado ali na porta ele foi embora, chegando ao estacionamento entrou em seu carro e ficou alguns minutos olhando para o nada até que ligou o carro e segui em direção desconhecida.

Após a consulta Sara e Catherine foram para uma lanchonete enfrente ao hospital. Lá elas poderiam conversar melhor. Quando entraram na lanchonete o celular de Catherine tocou e ao ver o numero pediu licença a Sara e atendeu fora da lanchonete.

CW: Gil por que você não veio?- Cath estava brava pensou que fazendo isso conseguiria juntar de uma vez por todas os amigos, mas pelo visto seria complicado.

_GG: Eu fui e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao entrar na sala e saber que era a Sara quem estava na consulta e não você. - _Grissom estava nervoso além de Sara ter mentido para ele agora Catherine também?

CW: Era sobre isso que eu queria falar quando você chegasse ao hospital, mas não deu tempo de explicar porque o senhor fez questão de ir embora antes.

_GG: Catherine só me responda uma coisa?-_ Ele precisava saber disso a decisão que tinha tomado há algum tempo só dependia do que Catherine iria falar.

CW: O que você quiser. - Ca therine se arrependeu de ter falado isso.

_GG: De quem é o filho que a Sara espera?-_ Ele estava nervoso para saber a resposta esperava que fosse ele, porque ele se lembrava muito bem da noite em que foi ao apartamento de Sara para jantar e o que tinha acontecido entre eles.

CW: O filho é seu Gil, foi por isso que eu mandei você ir lá hoje você tinha que ver com seus próprios olhos e também para impedir que Sara vá embora de sua vida e das nossas porque se ela for ela não volta mais. - Quando Catherine terminou de falar houve um silêncio muito grande do outro lado da linha.

_GG: Obrigado por me avisar e vou ver o que eu faço agora preciso desligar. _-Antes mesmo de Catherine poder falar alguma coisa ele já havia desligado. Vários sentimentos o invadiam um misto de dor alegria.

Dor porque a mulher que amava estava indo embora de sua vida e alegria por saber que ela carregava em seu ventre o fruto de uma noite de amor.

Catherine ao ver que Grissom desligou voltou à lanchonete onde Sara a esperava sentada em uma mesa perto a janela.

SS: Nossa demorou. - Sara sorria para amiga, apesar de não estar nesse momento com a pessoa que ela amava estava feliz porque agora seria mãe. Mãe de um filho do único homem que amou e que sempre vai amar na vida.

CW: Me desculpe era minha mãe queria me avisar que ela levaria a Lind para casa dela e que quando eu chegasse do trabalho era para pegar ela lá. - Ela esperava que Sara acreditasse nessa mentira .

SS: Tudo bem eu já pedi o meu espero que não se importe porque eu estou morrendo de fome.

CW: Então se acostume porque será assim daqui para frente e lembre-se do que a médica falou nada de comer coisas gordurosas e sim comidas saudáveis.

SS: Sim 'mamãe' eu vou fazer tudo que ela falou não se preocupe o seu afilhado ou afilhada será bem saudável. - Sara riu quando viu a expressão de Catherine quando falou que ela seria a madrinha de seu filho ou filha.

CW: O que você falou é verdade eu vou ser a madrinha do seu filho ou filha?- Catherine estava muito feliz.

SS: Claro, tenho certeza que você vai cuidar bem dela ou dele e também você está me ajudando muito.

CW: Sara eu estou muito feliz, mas você ainda está pensando em ir embora de Vegas?- Cath não queria que ela fosse, mas não podia impedi-la de ir era a sua vida e tinha que fazer o que era de melhor, mas nesse caso ela não estava tão certa que isso seria a melhor coisa a fazer agora.

SS: Sim, Cath eu sei que você quer que eu não vá mais eu acho que vai ser o melhor e não adianta tentar me convencer porque a minha decisão já esta tomada. - Quando Sara terminou de falar a garçonete trazia o seu pedido junto com o de Cath.

Depois de 1 hora elas foram embora tinha que se arrumar e aproveitar para descansar um pouco antes do começo do turno.

Sara seu em seu prédio e deixa o carro estacionado ali mesmo não iria guardar porque sairia em algumas horas para ir ao lab. Quando saiu do carro não notou que era observada. Ela entra em seu apartamento e vai direto tomar um banho e voltar para cama para poder descansar já que em algumas horas teria que encarar o pai de seu filho.

Quando saiu do banho Sara colocou seu robe rosa e s foram em direção à cozinha onde pretendia comer alguma coisa, mas antes de chegar à cozinha a escutou a campainha e quando atendeu ficou surpresa ao ver quem era.

SS: O que você está fazendo aqui?

GG: Precisamos conversar.- Grissom estava disposto a fazer com que Sara ficasse em Las Vegas.

SS: Acho que não temos mais nada para conversar e o que tinha que ser dito já foi.- Sara estava nervosa a ultima vez que ele esteve ali ele tiveram uma pequena discussão.

GG: Temos sim.- Após falar isso Grissom entrou no apartamento de Sara.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara estava nervosa não conseguiria adiar aquela conversa mesmo que tentasse, quando fechou a porta foi se sentar em uma poltrona de frente para Grissom que pela expressão não estava muito bem.

SS: Qual é o assunto para você entra no meu apartamento assim tão transtornado?- O que será que aconteceu será que ele... não pode ser eu só falei para Catherine e mais ninguém.

GG: Eu vim esclarecer uma coisa. - Espero que ela não minta para mim.

SS: O que seria tão importante à ponta de invadir meu apartamento?

GG: Eu sei que você está grávida, mas só quero saber de uma coisa. Esse filho que você está esperando é meu?- Grissom tinha falado tudo em um folego só e estava nervoso era hoje que esperava impedir a mulher de sua vida ir embora.

Sara ficou em silêncio por um estante, não imaginava que ele seria tão direto como foi agora e também estava paralisada por saber que ele já sabia e não adiantaria mentir mais.

Mas fica imaginando como ele ficará sabendo, e agora se lembrava do telefonema que Catherine havia recebido enquanto entravam na lanchonete após sair do hospital o que era mais estranho era que se você a mãe dela ela teria atendido ali mesmo. Sua ficha cai agora depois dessa conversa com Grissom ela se lembraria de matar a Catherine.

Após alguns segundos Sara respondeu.

SS: Como você ficou sabendo disso?- Queria confirmar sua teoria.

GG: Isso não importa agora, a única coisa que eu quero saber agora é se o filho que você está esperando é realmente meu. - Grissom não estava para joguinhos de perguntas ele só queria a confirmação de que o filho que Sara esperava era realmente dele.

SS: Sim Grissom, o filho que eu estou esperando é seu. - Sara já tinha lágrimas nos olhos e que teimavam em cair. Mas Sara seria forte não desabaria com Grissom a sua frente ainda mais depois de tudo o que ele a fez sofre nesse último mês.

GG: Por que não me contou antes?- Grissom que estava em pé senta-se no sofá logo atrás e coloca as mãos no rosto não queria chorar, mas era difícil Sara iria embora e levaria o filho com ela sem contar a ele e se não fosse pela Cath nunca teria conhecimento de que seria pai.

SS: Porque você simplesmente me ignorou nesse último mês e quando soube que estava grávida fiquei em dúvida se te contaria, acha que você me trataria pior ainda se soubesse que estava grávida e na última briga nossa eu decidi que iria embora de Las Vegas e só voltaria depois de um tempo e ainda continuo com essa intenção. - Sara desabafa tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta.

GG: Eu sei que eu errei, mas foi por medo que fiz aquilo eu achava que depois que dormíssemos juntos você me dispensária e também por eu ser mais velho e seu supervisor. Sara eu fiz isso por medo, mas nunca quis brincar com os seus sentimentos. - Após falar isso Grissom sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Sara se surpreendeu ao ver que Grissom estava chorando, o homem que ela achava não ter sentimentos estava na sua frente e se abrindo, mostrando os seus sentimentos para ela. Nessa hora Sara sentou-se ao seu lado e o abraçou, Grissom ao sentir os braços de Sara ao seu redor sentiu-se reconfortado e todo o amor que sentia por ela voltou então resolveu que lutaria pelo grande e único amor de sua vida.

Não deixaria que Sara fosse embora de sua vida nunca mais.

SS: Grissom eu te amo e nunca deixei de te amar, se eu fosse fazer isso mesmo você acha que iria correr todos esses anos atrás de você?- Sara não o deixou responder e continuou falando. - Não Grissom eu te amo e você me afastando todos esse anos me fez sofre mais ainda do que se estivesse comigo, e quando você veio aqui aquela noite fique um pouco nervosa mas após o jantar eu confiava em você e tinha a impressão de que tudo mudaria mais estava errada as coisas só piorou a única coisa de boa que me aconteceu mesmo foi estar grávida do homem que sempre amei e vou amar.- Grissom após ouvir tudo isso teve a certeza que nada estava perdido ainda.

GG: Me desculpe Sara eu nunca quis te machucar, mas eu estou aqui para mudar isso. Não vá embora fique comigo, vamos construir uma familía e eu quero cuidar do meu filho. Eu te amo Sara e por mais que eu tenha errado quero que me perdoe. - Sara sentiu a sinceridade na voz dele mas estava confusa ele poderia fazer ela sofre depois e se ele tivesse fazendo isso só para ela ficar e depois a ignorasse novamente?

SS: Acho que não Grissom estou cansada de sofre e acho que você pode me largar depois que eu decidir ficar e não suportaria isso novamente. Se fosse quiser assumir o filho tudo bem, mas eu não vou ficar volto para San Francisco no fim do mês. - Grissom relutou um pouco mas sabia que tinha que fazer isso antes que perdesse a coragem.


	6. Chapter 6

_Olá pessoal! Desculpe a demora, mas não pude escrever por que estava doente e quando melhorei tive uma festa para ir. Então estava sem tempo e também sem ideia._

_Queria agradecer minha marida Mariana por me ajudar com os errinhos de português e a todos que leem minha fic, não se preocupem porque já no final e prometo postar o mais rápido possível._

Grissom se aproximou de Sara e tocou levemente seus lábios com os seus. O beijo começou leve e suave, mas com o passar dos segundos ele foi se tornando profundo e molhado.

Sara não aguentaria muito tempo, logo se entregaria ao homem que amava. O que não demorou muito, por que o beijo foi se aprofundando cada vez mais. Até que Grissom a deitou no sofá e começou as caricias.

Grissom por cima de Sara beijava seu pescoço e ela já não se segurando mais começou a acaricia-lo nas costas, o que lhe dava arrepios. Entre beijos e caricias, eles se encontravam nus e se amando no sofá da sala , o que continuou na cama de casal de Sara. Logo após adormeceram. Quando acordaram, já estava na hora de ir para o lab.

SS: Nossa, vamos chegar atrasados no lab. se não nos arrumarmos logo.- Sara se levantou da cama e seguia em direção ao banheiro, onde pretendia tomar um banho antes de ir para o trabalho. Foi quando sentiu Grissom segurando seu braço.

GG: Não antes de me dar um beijo. – Sorriu e a trouxe para mais perto dele. Logo o beijo aconteceu e quando estava ficando mais quente, Sara interrompeu.

SS: Acho melhor irmos tomar banho, se não vamos nos atrasar. – Sara deu um sorriso e seguiu para o banheiro.

Após o banho, Grissom foi para o seu apartamento onde trocou de roupa e seguiu para o lab. Quando chegou foi direto para sua sala, onde pegou os casos da noite, que não eram muitos, e seguiu para sala de descanso onde todos o aguardavam, principalmente Sara.

GG: Boa noite.- Gil disse ao entrar na sala.

TODOS: Boa noite.

GS: E aí chefinho? O que temos essa noite?- Grissom odiava quando o chamavam assim, mas estava muito feliz por ter se acertado com Sara e por saber que ia ser pai.

GG: Temos sim, e Greg não me chame assim de novo, se não o próximo caso vai ser o seu.- Não era porque estava feliz que deixaria que isso passasse em branco.

GS: Parece que alguém está de mal humor hoje.

GG: Engano seu, estou muito feliz hoje. Agora vamos ao casos. Cath e Nick: um duplo homicídio no restaurante Eiffel Tower Restaurant at Paris Las Vegas; Warrick e Greg: um possível suicídio em Henderson; e eu e Sara: um homicídio em um beco perto da Av. Del Luna. Todos ao trabalho.

Catherine e Nick não demoraram muito a chegar a cena do crime onde David já se encontrava medindo a temperatura do fígado. Pelo que perceberam quando entraram no Restaurante, tinha muitos casais e de todas as idades.

Catherine se impressionou com a beleza do local, com suas paredes de vidro que mostrava uma paisagem muito linda, as mesas com suas toalhas brancas de seda com o toque perfeito das cadeiras vermelhas e pretas, que combinam com os toques sutis das cortinas. Mas o que mais impressionou Catherine foi a vista que tinha através de algumas mesas e onde se podia ver a fonte do belagio juntamente com o seu edifício.

Nick ,percebendo, se aproxima da colega e fala em seu ouvido.

NS: Pensando em que Cath?- Catherine levou um susto ao perceber que tinha se perdido em seus pensamentos.

CW: Ãn... Em como essa vista é bonita, e tenho certeza que deve ser maravilhoso jantar aqui.- Ela se virou para olhar para Nick, que estava tão próximo.

NS: Talvez um dia podemos vir jantar aqui.- Cath deu um sorriso e voltou ao trabalho.

No final do turno, só faltava o caso de Catherine e Nick a ser fechado, o que só dependeria das amostras de DNA que Mia estava analisando. O caso de Warrick e Greg já tinha sido resolvido, o cara resolveu se matar porque a namorada tinha largado ele a 2 meses atrás. Já o de Sara e Gil não tinha sido fácil, mas descobriram que a moça que morreu devia dinheiro para um traficante e como não pagou, ele acertou as contas.

CW: Nossa eu estou morta de cansaço! Ainda bem que falta pouco para terminar esse caso.

NS: Concordo com você, eu estou quebrado. Não vejo a hora de tomar um bom banho e cair na cama.- Nick e Catherine trocaram olhares, o que não passou despercebido por Sara ,que prestava atenção na conversa.

SS: O que você vai fazer amanhã cedo Cath? Espero que não esteja ocupada.- Sara deu um sorrisinho de lado indicando o que ela queria dizer com sua última frase.

CW: Não tenho nada programado para amanhã, por quê?

SS: Você aceitaria ir fazer compras comigo?- Nesse momento todos já prestavam atenção e Greg, não resistindo, fez seu comentário.

GS: Sara Sidle fazendo compra! Essa é nova.- Greg, após falar, caiu na gargalhada seguido por Warrick e Nick. Catherine, que sabia o motivo das compras, não falou nada.

CW: Claro Sara! Me fale a hora e eu passo no seu apartamento para irmos juntas.- Catherine fuzilou Nick que estava ao seu lado e que, ao perceber o olhar dirigido a ele, parou de rir na hora.

SS: Greg, se você não sabe o motivo de eu ir fazer compras não fale nada. Cath, vamos as 14:00, assim dá tempo para descasarmos um pouco.- Sara, após fuzilar Greg, deu uma rápida olhada em Grissom, que parecia se divertir com toda aquela situação . Logo depois se dirigiu a Catherine.


	7. Chapter 7

_Pessoal me desculpe à demora, como vocês sabem todo fim de ano em escola é uma correria provas pra cá prova pra lá. Mas consegui terminar mais um capitulo, é curto, mas da pra mata a curiosidade._

_Um abraço mandem Reviews._

Quando Sara chegou do shopping resolveu tomar um banho e se arrumar para ir ao lab, quando Grissom apareceu.

GG: Oi, tudo bem?- Disse ao entrar no apartamento.

SS: Tudo, ao que devo o motivo da sua visita?-"_Será que ele já se arrependeu da noite passada?"._

GG: Precisava falar com você. - Sara se senta, mas Grissom continua em pé.

SS: Pode começar. - Sara estava com medo e nervosa.

GG: Sara... Eu qu.. queria...você quer se casar comigo?- Grissom não sabia como falar o que tinha em mente, então falou o que conseguiu e como conseguiu.

Sara estava chocada e feliz pela proposta de Grissom, mas não esperava isso partindo dele. Como Sara não respondeu Grissom ficou mais nervoso ainda, ainda mais quando ela levantou e veio em sua direção parando a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, podendo sentir sua respiração.

Sara quando se aproximou de Grissom não falou nada apenas o beijou, o beijo foi suave, mas expressava todo o amor sentido pelos dois. Grissom que foi pego de surpresa pela atitude dela, demorando um pouco para corresponder, mas logo já estava a beijando com mais força e o beijo foi ficando mais profundo até que Sara o interrompeu, tirando forças não se sabes de onde para poder para, antes que as coisas ficassem mais quentes e ela e Grissom acabassem na cama.

GG: Porque você parou?- Grissom estava confuso, será que tinha feito algo errado?

SS: Por que temos que trabalhar e se continuássemos acabaríamos nos atrasando. - Quando acabou de falar Grissom abriu um sorriso.

GG: Então vamos meu amor. - Sara estava feliz por estar amando e sendo amada, Grissom se sentia orgulhoso por estar conseguindo mostrar seus sentimentos a ela.

SS: Claro.

Sara e Grissom foram juntos para o lab, chegaram de mãos dadas, o que foi motivo para vários olhares para cima deles. Quando entram na sala de descanso viram a expressão de espanto de todos menos Catherine que já sabia.

GS: Espere, eu estou sonhando né?- Greg foi o primeiro a falar após vários minutos de silêncio.

GG: Não Greg você não esta sonhando.

NS: Então o que esta acontecendo?- Todos focaram seus olhares no casal a sua frente, esperando por uma explicação para o que parecia inexplicável.


	8. Chapter 8

Pessoal cheguei ao fim da minha primeira fic e espero que tenham gostado...

Comente please.

GG: Nick eu e a Sara nos amamos e nada é mais justo do que ficarmos juntos. - Todos ainda os olhavam de boca aberta e Catherine era a única que não estava surpresa, até aquele momento.

SS: E é por isso que vamos nos casar. - Nesse momento até Cath ficou de boca aberta, nunca tinha imaginado Gil se casando, mas ela sabia que os dois se amassem e esse era um dos motivos do casamento.

CW: Oh, eu sabia que vocês iriam se acertar e tudo, mas nunca imaginei casamento.

GS: E pra quando é o casamento?- Greg estava feliz a sua amiga enfim tinha achado a felicidade.

GG: Daqui um mês.

WB: Mas porque a pressa?- Warrick que até aquele momento estava calado observando, resolveu falar.

CW: Baby. - Quando Catherine falou isso os rapazes olharam para ela como q pedindo mais explicações.

GG: Deixe que eu explique. - Ao falar isso todos os olhares foram para Grissom que continuava em pé com Sara ao seu lado.- Sara esta grávida e nós queremos nos casar antes que a barriga comece a aparecer.

WB/NS/GS: Como Sara grávida?

SS: Sim, porque o espanto rapazes?- Sara se divertida com as expressões dos amigos.

CW: Pessoal chega de perguntas né, eu acho melhor cumprimentar o mais novo casal e futuros pais. - Depois dos cumprimentos todos foram ao trabalho, que era muito naquela noite.

Grissom e Sara se casaram com uma cerimônia simples, onde os presentes eram os amigos mais íntimos e que trabalhavam junto com eles no laboratório.

Três anos haviam se passado, Sara e Grissom estava mais feliz com o pequeno Brian de dois anos que nasceu 7 meses depois do casamento e que fisicamente era parecido com o pai, mas o temperamento era de Sara.

Catherine se casou com Nick e logo depois deu a luz a um lindo garoto chamado Ryan que junto com Lindsey aprontava todas, deixando seus pais loucos.

Warrick se casou com tina e não demorou muito e nasceu Eli, um lindo garotinho que se parecia com o pai. Greg também havia se casado e era pai de gêmeos, a pequena Alex era parecida com ele fisicamente e também herdará o jeito brincalhão do pai, já o pequeno James era parecido com a mãe, mas também tinha herdado o jeito brincalhão do pai.

Estavam todos reunidos na casa dos Grissom para um almoço entre amigos, ou melhor, entre família, porque todos ali se sentiam em casa como se tivessem com suas famílias.

Grissom viu que Sara não estava junto com as meninas e foi à procura dela e foi Quando a avistou no jardim.

GG: Honey, porque você não está lá junto com a gente?- Grissom abraçou Sara por trás o que arrepiou a perita.

SS: Porque eu precisava pensa.

GG: Pensa em que meu amor?

SS Em um nome. - Grissom já estava achando aquela conversa estranha.

GG: Nome pra que Sara?- Nesse momento Sara coloca a mão de Grissom em sua barriga, onde carrega mais um fruto do amor deles, e falou.

SS: Para nossa filha ou filho. - Grissom ao saber que seria pai novamente , se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo.

E foi ali que se inicio mais uma nova vida, a vida da pequena Allison, e o que acontecerá daqui pra frente deixarei por conta da imaginação de vocês.

_**THE END **_


End file.
